


The Blessed 神眷

by mortalcat



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalcat/pseuds/mortalcat
Summary: God bless the innocent。神怜无辜。神佑无知。





	The Blessed 神眷

**Author's Note:**

> 由Johnny Cash的hurt这首歌而来的脑冻，可以搭配食用。

  
  
_“你是个为神眷顾的孩子。”他的母亲喃喃地说，反复亲吻着他头顶的发旋，泪水粘湿了他的头发和脸颊。_  
  
_科尔沃七岁的时候差点溺水，他记得救他的人有一双纯黑色的眼睛，像没有星星的夜空。_  
  
_他抱着陌生人的肩膀发泄劫后余生的惶恐，泪水落进他胸前本已为海水打湿的黑色布料里，一只温度偏低的手温柔地轻轻拍在他背上。_  
  
_“不要怕，”陌生人的嗓音像春日节律舒缓的海潮。“ **此生没有任何意外或灾厄会降临于你。** ”　　　　_  
  
_童年的很多事情他都不再记得清，但他记得这句话。_  
  
_那是一句彻头彻尾的谎言。_  
  
　　  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
　  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
  
那红色人形在刑架上扭动着，滴滴答答地淌下血来。血的腥臭和灼烧的焦味弥漫着这个狭小的空间，他不耐烦地皱了皱眉。  
  
她们临死之时总是很吵。  
  
“继续。”他说。“我要她知道的所有名字。”　　　　　　　　　　  
　　  
行刑者忠实而沉默地执行着命令，手起刀落间又一块肉带着牵连的血丝落进了牢狱肮脏的地面，那喊声似乎又提高了一些。  
　　  
“准备说了吗？”  
　　  
女巫涣散的眼睛缓缓聚焦，然后龇如恶鬼，狠狠地锁在他身上。  
  
“你！你不得...好死...”　　  
　　  
  
“在你之后。继续。”他平淡地再次吩咐道，向后靠上了椅背。槛栏之外波纹闪动，只有他一人能见的神明自角落踏出，微不可见地皱了皱眉。  
  
“啊，所以你确实放弃了所有，而把一切交予血与恐怖。(So I see you've abandoned all and given everything to blood and terror).”　　　　　　  
　　  
他嗤笑了一声。  
  
“自何时起你有了道德感？我没有放弃什么，不过是在取我所需。”  
  
“而那是？”　　  
　　  
“复仇。”  
　　  
他像吐露一个秘密一样轻声说道。界外人偏了偏头。  
  
“确实。而整个世界都会以此记得你...前提是还有任何人留存下来的话。帝国已为德莱拉摧残泰半，而今你亦顶着王冠正待放最后一把火，来净化她留下的余毒。只是那火势再不会由你控制。”他顿了顿。“而你并不在乎，是不是？无论多少活物被献祭于虚空？”  
  
科尔沃毫无笑意地提了提嘴角。  
  
“你又为什么出现在这里？”他比划了一下，示意周围。“这不是对你来说远不够有趣么？”　　　　　　  
　　  
“恰恰相反。”神明说道，语气几乎是惊讶的，仿若自语。“即使于此刻.....吾爱，你仍然美丽非凡，像一颗燃至终末光芒爆发的垂死星辰。”  
　　  
神明已行至他面前，俯下身来亲吻他。在那短暂的一瞬，海潮的气息压过了他鼻端萦绕不散的血腥气，而人类耳边一刻不停的尖啸声安静了下来。  
  
他勾住他的脖颈，加深了这个吻。但那平静的瞬间永远的过去了，而当他惶恐地攫取神明口中海水的气味，他意识到那咸腥气亦尝起来像血，他为这个认知颤抖了起来。　　

 

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
_卡纳卡灰烬区长大的孩子科尔沃阿塔诺，他的人生总是在一些意想不到的时刻发生意外，比如十二岁那年摔断腿。_  
  
_他为贝阿翠丝蹑手蹑脚开门的动作惊醒，追出门去。那是一个月光昏暗的午夜，十五岁已发育停当的女孩子迈开长腿把他远远地甩在后面，眼看着就要完全消失在视野里，他惶急之下一脚踏空，从一截土坡上滚落了下去。他的小腿磕在一块岩石上，他能听到骨头断裂的嗑啦一声脆响，于此同时他痛呼出声，眼泪霎时溢出了眼眶。但他不能停在这里。科尔沃捂着伤腿咬紧牙正要试着往前爬，一只手压住了他的肩。他抬起头，隔着泪眼看向贝阿翠丝背光的面容。_  
  
_“我真是服了你了。”女孩子轻轻叹了一口气，在他面前蹲了下来，正要伸手探他的伤，科尔沃立刻拽住了她的衣袖。_  
  
_“你要去哪？”他问。“你不要走！你走了妈怎么办？我...我怎么办？”_  
  
_女孩子沉默不语，用另一只手在他的小腿上轻轻按了按，科尔沃咬紧嘴唇吞下一声痛呼。_  
  
_“果然骨折了。”女孩子轻哼了一声，转过身把他的手往肩上架。“我背你回去。走吧。”_  
  
_“你不要走。”他伏在女孩子的背上，在回家的路上一再重复。_  
  
_“我不走。”他的姐姐不耐烦地，但还是一遍一遍地回答道。_  
  
　　  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　  
  
  
  
  
　　  
这是一条约定俗成的规则，而他没有问过为何。  
  
他清空了婕斯敏的密室，扔掉了一切，然后用紫色布料包裹墙壁，在房间中央架起神龛。　　  
  
而当他跪在神龛之前时，神明会现身，不问为何。　　  
  
神龛之上原本堆着成打的鲸骨护符，此刻尽数跌在了地上，蓝色荧光灯映照之下阴翳幢幢白骨垒叠，一瞬几乎像微缩的海底。过长过大的紫布一半被扯到了地面上，一半勉强勾连着，平面上的那部分堆起不规律的褶皱，如同波涛。  
  
波涛之上神明横陈于他自己的神龛，供品和供主归一，交由信徒食飨。  
  
他的吻冰冷如虚空轻触，黑色的波纹缠绕他自身也纠缠拥抱着他的男人，虚空的轻触冰冷一如他的吻。但他的体内是温暖的，如同海水。海水柔化他的侵略，包裹他的愤怒，接纳他的索求，用温吞的热度裹覆着他。海洋是包容一切的。海洋稀释人类倾倒的工业废水，消化运输中泄露的鲸油，吞下成袋抛进的尸体，平淡地接纳人类的所有污垢和卑劣，失望却从不惊讶。  
  
而不知为何那让他愈发愤怒。他用上了牙齿和指甲，他把那想象做刀刃，然而人无法劈开海水，海面不过波纹震颤片刻便轻易复原，半点印痕也不会留下。但那一刻他如此想伤害他。  
  
他如此想伤害他。  
  
“你也想抛下我离开吗！”他嘶吼道。  
  
他在卡纳卡的密探找到了比利勒克的行踪，杀死她耗费了他一整队精英守卫，但那并不是他如此愤怒的原因。她的尸体被运回了顿沃呈至他面前，显而易见，她在生前曾为虚空所触。而自她的藏身之处找出来的日志和笔记证实了所发生的。  
  
又一场阴谋。又一场背叛。他说服自己那是他情绪波动的全部缘由，而非恐惧。  
  
如果他可以，他会把铁钉打进界外人的肩胛，用锁链串起他如串起一头鲸鱼，把他永久锁在这里。  
  
如果他可以，他会用德莱拉那样的魔法把他变成石像藏进安全室，就放置在艾米丽的雕像旁边。  
  
如果他可以，把他拆吃入腹听上去也像可行的选项，把他一截骨节，一截骨节地分开，用牙齿将血肉一绺一绺自骨剥离，剩下的白骨可以拼回去，刷上清漆，百年也不会腐坏，永远鲜亮荧白。  
  
但神明没有骨骼也没有血肉，而他什么也做不到。哪怕把（破碎的）帝国纳入掌中冠冕为王，他也不过是受制虚空的凡人，而在虚空眼中人类的权力和执念都渺小得可笑，如一根针落入烟波浩渺，连一个像样的声响都听不到，眨眼便翻覆不见。  
  
就如同他之前失去的一切。　　  
  
结着厚茧的手环绕住神明苍白的脖颈，缓缓收紧。　　　　　　  
  
虚空伪造的这具身体并不需气管发声，神明在这一刻轻轻地，顿悟地，啊了一声。  
  
尽管常常为之着迷，虚空亦看不穿人心。但当神明把那双溯洄过时光浩海的纯黑眼瞳投射到面前的人类身上时，他突然懂得了。  
  
他看到了十二岁那年姐姐离去后少年潜进海底，混进海水的眼泪。他十八岁那年撕碎的讣告信和因反复撞击而流血的手指骨节。他透过他的眼睛感受到了他三十九岁那年，当他看着那柄剑穿透婕斯敏那一刻的痛苦，他张开口，发出了科尔沃当时没来得及发出的那一声痛呼。他不需要呼吸，却突然开始像脱水的鱼一样大口惊喘。  
  
科尔沃猛地撤开手退开。  
  
神明懂了。每一次痛失所爱都剥去了一块他的灵魂。而这就是当你夺去一个好人的所有，最后会留下的东西。只剩下空虚驱壳的男人大梦初醒一般瞪着他，惊惧像涡旋一样盘旋在他绿色的眼眸之中。　　　　  
  
而那无比丑陋。丑陋，破碎，腐烂，像看着为巨鲨撕扯到一半的鲸鱼残骸，他感受到了恶心和眩晕。自此以后他再也不会觉得一个为悲痛扭曲的魂灵有趣了。  
　　  
“你不可能伤害到我。科尔沃。”　　　　  
  
他解释道。至少不是以你以为的方式。  
  
一小缕黑色的卷须自界外人的眼角蔓延，又像星屑一样眨眼便飘散了。当神明忆起人心而落泪的一刻，整个虚空像是地震一般剧烈颤抖了起来，所有徘徊此地的恶灵都发出了灵魂被绞紧一般的哀嚎。  
  
“我不会。”男人失魂落魄地摇头，缓缓跪在他面前，又变回卑微的信徒，满口零落着狂信的谗妄。　　  
  
“我不会，也不会让任何人伤害你.....不会让任何人夺走你...我爱你.....”　　  
  
神明几乎要嗤笑起来。那是一句如此浅薄的谎言。只剩昔日驱壳的男人已无法再爱任何人。  
  
但当他看懂他的所失之时，他也看懂了他痴迷的来由，看懂了他不顾一切想要抓住的那根浮木。  
  
我可以给你这个。神明想。举世之中也只有我可以。这句话只有自我之口而出，才不是谎言。　　　　  
  
“我允许你，科尔沃。”他说，“我不会离开你，直到你寿命尽头。”　　  
  
他跳下神龛把科尔沃拉入怀抱，用一个吻封缄住这句诺言，贴着人类的嘴唇露出嘲讽的微笑。　　　　  
  
“我以虚空之名作保。”　　  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　　　  
  
  
　　  
  
_1916年的夏天发生了科尔沃一生中最不幸的转折。_  
  
_那场本该是他脱颖而出机会的决斗竞赛成了他的厄运。除了荣誉之外，他还失去了右手——他在第二场对决中被人割伤了右臂筋腱，他的右手不会完全废掉，但再也不能持剑了。_  
  
_他变得沉默寡言。母亲温柔和小心翼翼的关怀无法让他振作，甚至贝阿翠丝都特地从学院赶了回来，但这次连她也没法使他重新开心起来。漫长的白天里他徘徊在野外，只是为了躲开她们。_  
  
_那片自童年起就陪伴着他的海滨给了他唯一的平静。而今日注视着那片广袤的蓝色，他突发奇想地往海潮中走去。海水的温暖稍稍融化了他自事故以来便高高竖起的心防，潮汐节律地洗刷而过，亦梳散了他纷乱的思绪，他终于觉得稍稍能呼吸了。他又往海中走了几步，海水已快没过他胸口，就在那时他突然被人拉住。_  
  
_他惊讶地回过头，拉住他的青年比他稍稍高一些，也站在齐胸高的海水里，用一双阴翳极重的眼睛直直望向他，略微皱着眉。_  
  
_“别再往前去了。”青年说，语气几乎可以说是略带不悦的，科尔沃讶异地眨眨眼。_  
  
_“为什么？”_  
  
_但他旋及反应了过来。_  
  
_“我不是要跳海！”他有些尴尬地解释道，甩开了青年的手，悻悻地绕过他往岸边走，在沙滩上坐下。_  
  
_青年也走上岸坐在他身边，科尔沃注意到他穿着看上去极为厚重的黑色衣裤，似乎是皮质的，此刻已完全为海水漉湿。_  
  
_“你不是本地人？”他有些好奇地问。_  
  
_青年没有回答他的问题，只是直白地说。_  
  
_“你似乎心情不好。为什么？”_  
  
_“看来你确实不是本地人。”科尔沃毫无笑意地勾了勾嘴角。“不然你应该早听说了这个，怎么说也上了本地新闻。”他晃了晃自己裹着纱布的右手。“半个多月前卡纳卡的剑斗大赛，我被人伤了持剑手。我再也拿不了剑了。”_  
  
_“你的人生并不一定只是挥剑。”_  
  
_科尔沃轻哼了一声。_  
  
_“说来很容易，我还能做些什么呢。”_  
  
_“实际很难吗？”青年转向他，几乎是郑重地说。“我记得你和你姐姐同样对植物学感兴趣，当你们十岁出头的时候成天讨论要去向极南的无人岛冒险。你梦想当过水手，当你更小些的时候，那时你日日做关于航行的梦。你也曾经对隔壁木匠的工作表现出兴趣。除了成为一名战士以外，虚空还见到了无数可能性，你可追求的前路分岔如我们身后数步外那棵橄榄树的繁密枝叶，你为何要拘泥于断裂的这一条？”_  
  
_科尔沃眯起眼端详着他。“我认识你吗？”_  
  
_青年耸了耸肩。“这是个小城镇。人们很爱说话。（people talk。）”_  
  
_科尔沃又看了他几眼，勉强算是接受了这个解释，他自失地低头笑了笑。_  
  
_“所以你知道我是谁。这听上去简直像是你特意为了安慰我前来。”_  
  
_“我是。”半晌之后，青年回答道。“为你而来。”_  
  
_“噢。”科尔沃惊讶地眨眨眼。“谢谢，我猜。不，等等，是贝阿翠丝拜托的你？”_  
  
_“嗯。”青年轻描淡写地回答道，站起身来。_  
  
_“再会了，科尔沃。祝你这一生平安顺遂。”_  
  
_那最末一句祝福轻如耳语，散在海风里，科尔沃并没有听到。_  
  
  
  
_那个夏天，灰烬区的少年科尔沃阿塔诺和成为皇家守护人的命运擦肩而过，而终其一生他也没有去过顿沃。_  
  
  
  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　　  
  
  
  
  
顿沃是平静的风暴眼，而风暴的臂旋延伸诸岛，所到之处混乱和毁灭无休无止。  
　　  
但神明发现自己不再关心。文明崩坏之时总是相似的，于他那不再有趣。他越来越多地徘徊在皇家塔中。  
　　  
科尔沃不在他自己的卧房中，但他知道哪里能找到他。  
  
安全室之中，前女皇的雕像被放置在她自己的房间里，为温暖昏黄的灯光和她生前的用品所围绕。科尔沃站在那雕像之前，痴迷地摩挲着那冰冷而光滑的云石脸庞。  
  
神明以手覆住他的眼睛。  
  
“别看了。”但科尔沃摇了摇头。  
  
“这是我的错。”他恍惚地说。“在那一刻这是我唯一的愿望。我害怕了，当我想到那一切有可能再次发生，有人会从我手里把她夺走。我想着她要是能永远保持如此就好......艾米丽，我的女儿，我对你做了什么.....”　　　　　　　　  
  
“但你是对的。”神明在他耳畔说道。“你不会想让她看见现在的这片废墟，你知道她太过良善，那会压垮她。你保护了她，科尔沃，她现在永远安全了。不会被夺走，不会被伤害，不会衰老也不会死亡。她不需要承受这一切。你保护了她。”　　  
　　  
“跟我离开这里。”神明温柔地哄诱着，细碎的吻落在他绷紧的脖颈上，“除非你想让她看到这个。”  
　　  
虚空席卷而过。他们再一次为没有边际的蓝色包围。神明把人类铺陈在岩石之上。  
  
“什么也不要想。”　　　　  
　　  
人类失焦的眼睛映出了空虚的蔚蓝色。  
　　  
“你知道我做不到。”  
　　  
他是对的，那之后神明从他口中逼出的每一句呻吟听上去都像痛哭。  
  
　　  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
_1927年的雨月2日是科尔沃一生中最幸福的一天。那一天他的女儿出生了。_  
  
_“看看她！”_  
  
_帮忙接生的医生把那孩子放进他的怀抱里。他一瞬手都不知道怎么放，惶惑地看向他的妻子。娇小的黑发女性温柔地冲他微笑。_  
  
_“没什么好怕的，科尔沃。你不会伤害到她的。”_  
  
_“难说。”贝阿翠丝自他身后发出了一声嗤笑。“就他这粗心劲，你可得当心呢，亚维娜。”_  
  
_“好了，你。哪有孩子出生第一天就说这个的，也太不吉利了。”他的母亲温柔地埋怨道。_  
  
_“说起来，名字你们俩个想好了吗？”_  
  
_亚维娜正要摇头，科尔沃突然脱口而出。_  
  
_“艾米丽。”_  
  
_“艾米丽？和顿沃上个月出生的公主殿下一个名字？”贝阿翠丝目瞪口呆地问。“不大好吧？”_  
  
_“啊。”科尔沃恍然大悟地眨眨眼。他没有意识到这个，这个名字只是突如其来地浮现在他的脑海中。_  
  
_“也没什么不好的。”亚维娜带着笑意说。“如果你这么喜欢这个名字的话。”_  
  
_“不不，只是随便想的。”他赶忙否认。_  
  
_“随便想想？界外人在上，这可是你女儿的名字啊！”贝阿翠丝凑了过来，戳了戳小婴儿花朵一样的脸颊。_  
  
_“艾米丽。”她轻轻叫道。婴孩咯咯笑了一下，女人也不自禁笑了起来。“算了，看在我侄女这么可爱的份上。艾米丽这个名字她看上去也蛮喜欢的嘛。”_  
  
_“艾米丽。是个挺好的名字。”他的母亲也应和道。　“毕竟是当今公主的名字。”贝阿翠丝讨人嫌地插嘴。_  
  
_“那就...这么定了？”亚维娜看向他。_  
  
_“嗯。”科尔沃轻轻点头，低头望向他的女儿——艾米丽。那么小，看上去那么脆弱，他的女儿。_  
  
_“我会保护你的。”他轻轻说。“不会让任何人伤害你。我会让你永远安全。”_  
  
_他的怀中，女婴冲他露出了一个全然天真，全然信赖的微笑。不知为何，那让他湿了眼眶。_  
  
　　　　　　　　  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
　　  
这一日终是来临。  
  
“是时候了。”神明宣布道。　　  
  
“什么？”　　  
  
“你已经感受到了，不是吗？”神明平静地说。“这几日疲惫深深渗入你的髓骨，让你腹脏发痛。第一丝衰弱的征兆已显现，而之后一切将如雪崩，会发生得异乎寻常得快。海佩西亚警告过你，那些溶液是有副作用的。而当你稍微流露出力有不逮，你的那些手下立刻将会开始互相残杀，他们会先解决竞争者，再来解决你。你剩下的时间不多了，科尔沃，然你还有未竟之事。”　　　　  
　　  
他拿出了那把双刃刀。  
  
“你！你从哪里...”　　  
　　  
“你从比利勒克那儿继承的刀。”神明轻巧地把那凶器在手中翻转，用一根手指摩挲着一侧刀刃。“十年来一直放在安全室的保险柜之中。你知我目视一切，何以独独相信我错过了这个？”  
　　  
他把刀柄放置在科尔沃手中，人类像被烫到一般立即想抽手，被神明的双手牢牢地包握住。  
　　  
“你不是一直在等着这一天？”神明勾起嘴角笑了笑。“你知道它是用来做什么的。别担忧，我会帮你打开去往仪式之地的路，你到时只需要把这个，”他手上施力，“像这样，”那把刀直直插进了这具伪造身体的心房。理所当然地没有一滴血流出，只是那处光影像石子落进湖面一般抖颤了一下，又迅速归于平静。“插进我的心脏。”  
  
“不！！”　　  
　　  
科尔沃猛地闭上眼睛，双手脱力地颤抖着，如果不是界外人握着他的手，虚空之刃立时便会从他手中脱落。  
  
“为什么？如果不是为了这个，”神明疑惑地皱眉。“那你为何保存着它？”　　  
　　  
  
“为了不让它落入任何他人之手！你...你认为我想杀死你？”  
  
科尔沃不可置信，双目充血地瞪着他。  
　　  
  
神明小声地啊了一声。

  
“但我建议你如此做。”片刻的沉默之后，他最终说。“你知道承我刻印者死后会如何。永世徘徊虚空，永世困于罪恶感和痛苦，哪怕人世的记忆完全消失了，亦无法自那痛苦解脱。你可愿变成那样，我亲爱的科尔沃？”  
  
“不。”他自失地笑了一声。“但我也无法杀死你。”  
  
“你可以尝试一下。”神明催促道，再一次替他收紧五指握住了刀刃，把刀尖抵上了自己的左胸膛。“我看不出这有何困难。”  
  
男人低低地笑了起来，他持刀的手垂落，转而伸出左手把神明拉进一个亲吻。　　  
  
那之后他嗫咬着神明的耳廓，胡茬蹭在那伪造的皮肤之上，他说得极低，仿佛是在劝服他，又仿佛是在劝服自己。　　  
  
“我绝不会让你被伤害，我说过的。”　　  
  
界外人皱了皱眉。  
  
“但已没有其他的方法。”　　  
  
“那便如此吧。”人类自语道。  
  
那之后他调转手腕，把虚空之刃插进了自己的胸膛。　　  
  
　  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
　　  
_这一日终是来临。_  
  
_“别哭了，艾米丽。”他用沟壑累累的手推了推床边趴伏哭泣的女儿。“我就要见到你的母亲，你的姑妈和祖母了。这不是很好么？”_  
  
_雷蒙德拍了拍她的肩。_  
  
_“医生说了，也没那么绝对，咱们先带孩子们出去，让父亲休息一会吧。”_  
  
_女人倔强地摇了摇头。_  
  
_“你先出去吧，我要留在这里。”_  
  
_“你也出去。”科尔沃冲她挥了挥手。“我要睡一会。”_  
  
_“我就在这里，父亲。”女人执着地拉着他的手。_  
  
_科尔沃叹了口气，眼帘就要搭上。这些日子他的气力不剩多少了。_  
  
_就在那时，角落里一个衣黑的身影向前迈了几步，走到床前。_  
  
_“你是谁？你看上去非常眼熟......”科尔沃疑惑地问道。_  
  
_艾米丽惊讶的望着他。“你在说什么，父亲？这里没有别人了。”_  
  
_“好久不见，科尔沃。”那双眼纯黑的青年冲他说道。_  
  
_“科尔沃阿塔诺。卡纳卡郊边小镇的木匠，育有一女，在这方寸之地度过平淡简单的一生。”_  
  
_“你几乎就像传闻中的...你是...”老人眯起眼。_  
  
_青年摇了摇头。_  
  
_“我是谁并不重要。重要的是，你对此满足吗，科尔沃？这一生之中，你可感受过幸福？”_  
_“是的。”而不知为何，他不再质疑男孩的身份，只是开口答道。“是的。”他几乎是叹息着说，褶皱密布的脸上绽开了笑容。_  
  
_青年点了点头，露出的表情也近乎是一个微笑。_  
  
_“很好。那么，再会了，科尔沃。我们来生再见。”_  
  
_神明的道别轻如耳语，他伸出手，触碰了老人的额头。他的指间为黑雾缠绕，光芒一闪而过。_  
  
_波纹以他的手指为中心漾开。_  
  
**_虚空伪造的梦中，脉络倒生，历史湮灭，时间溯洄。_**  
  
　　　  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
_“能把那个还给我吗？”_  
  
_那男孩子抬起头来看他，指了指手里的面具。_  
  
_“你是说这个？这个是你掉的？”_  
  
_青年点了点头，从他手上接过了那物件，轻柔地用手掸去上面沾着的砂石。_  
  
_“见到一个熟悉的面孔总是好的。”_  
  
_青年对着那面具，露出了怀想的微笑。_  
  
_“这面具是你认识的人的？”男孩子好奇的问，绿色的眼睛亮闪闪的，像夏夜萤火。“它看上去怪吓人的。戴着这个的你朋友也是一个很吓人的人吗？”_  
  
_“不。”青年想了想，回答道。_  
  
_“那能借我戴一下吗？”_  
  
_“最好还是不要。”青年拍了拍男孩的肩，后者有些沮丧地噢了一声。“你是在这里做什么呢？”_  
  
_“我想要学会游泳！我姐姐说不会游泳就无法出海冒险！”_  
  
_“她说得在理，我想。”青年打量了他一眼。“可你还完全没沾湿啊。”_  
  
_男孩泄气地耷拉着肩。_  
  
_“我.....我有点害怕。”他老实承认道。“隔壁的米歇尔哥哥就是去年夏天游泳的时候溺水死了。我要是也溺水了怎么办呢？”_  
  
_“不会的。”青年拍了拍他的头。“此生没有任何意外或灾厄会降临于你，我亲爱的。”_  
  
_“为什么？”_  
  
_青年拍了拍他的头，露出了一个掌有谜底之人的微笑。_  
  
_“我想你姐姐来找你了。”_  
  
_“科尔沃！我跟你说了多少遍不要瞎跑！”_  
  
_年长的女孩子的声音从远处的礁石传来，科尔沃啊了一声，远远地喊了回去。_  
  
_“贝阿翠丝！我在这里！我还交到了一个新朋友呢！”_  
  
_但当他回过身，终于想起来要问问黑眼睛青年的名字时，那青年却已经不见了。_  
  
　　  
  
　　　　　　　　  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
　  
　　  
千年为计的岁月之间，徘徊虚空的无数恶灵之中，有一位曾为神所爱，仍为神所爱，荫蒙神眷直至所有星辰一齐自上下坠落之日。　　  
  
　　  
  
  
　　  
END  
　　　　　　　　　　　　

**Author's Note:**

> 附上hurt的歌词（我觉得简直可以当二代高混结局主题曲）  
> 以及如果有人没看明白剧情，剧情是接二代高混最恶结局。科尔沃在死后亦成为徘徊虚空的灵体，但小神把他放在虚空造的梦里一遍一遍重复人生，而梦的剧情中dis世界里的一切都没发生，他爱的所有人也都不会离去。【如果我能在千里之外重新来过，我本能找到出路，保留自我】  
> I hurt myself today  
> 我今日自残  
> To see if I still feel  
> 来测试我是否仍有感觉  
> I focus on the pain  
> 我专注于痛苦  
> The only thing that's real  
> 于我唯一真实之物  
> The needle tears a hole  
> 针管在皮肤上撕开一个洞口  
> The old familiar sting  
> 熟悉的刺痛  
> Try to kill it all away  
> 试图以此消灭痛苦  
> But I remember everything  
> 但我仍记得一切  
> What have I become  
> 我已成为何物  
> My sweetest friend  
> 我亲爱的朋友  
> Everyone I know goes away  
> 我认识的所有人到了最后  
> In the end  
> 都已离去  
> And you could have it all  
> 你尽可拿走一切  
> My empire of dirt  
> 我尘土垒成的国  
> I will let you down  
> 我会使你失望  
> I will make you hurt  
> 我会使你受伤  
> I wear this crown of thorns  
> 我戴着这荆棘王冠  
> Upon my liar's chair  
> 坐在骗子的王座上  
> Full of broken thoughts  
> 满是我无法修复的  
> I cannot repair  
> 破碎思绪  
> Beneath the stains of time  
> 在时间的污渍之下  
> The feelings disappear  
> 感觉麻木消失  
> You are someone else  
> 你是个局外人  
> I am still right here  
> 但我还在这里
> 
> If I could start again  
> 如果我能在千里之外  
> A million miles away  
> 重新来过  
> I would keep myself  
> 我本可保留自我  
> I would find a way  
> 我本可找到出路


End file.
